


Closed and Healing

by fuzipenguin



Category: Trigun
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, scar kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: "There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with."  - Harry Crews
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Closed and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Livejournal on 4.7.07 for the springkink challenge: April 7th - Trigun, Wolfwood/Vash: Worshiping of physical imperfections (scars) - "I've been waiting my life for this feelin'"

“Hey.” 

No response. 

“Hey.” This time, accompanied by a nudge to sharp ribs.

All I get is a sleepy mumble and a shifting of his legs next to mine. Faker. I know he’s awake. He’s probably been awake for longer than I have. Big fan of lazing around, not that I can blame him.

I roll over up onto an elbow and blow a stream of air through limp, blonde locks at the back of his neck. There’s an imperfection there, just below where the fine hairs at his nape end. Raised, smooth, faded pink; it stretches from side to side, but tapers off before continuing and completing at his throat.

“What’s this one from?” I ask. I don’t know why I keep asking; I never like the answers.

The play of muscles under the scarred skin fascinates me, and I trail a nail along the ropy blemish. It’s only a brief tensing, so maybe this memory isn’t as upsetting as some of the others. 

“Failed hanging.” 

Ah. Should have figured. 

Moving closer, I run my tongue along the surface of the old wound. I nibble at the disappearing edges, the spot where deadened nerves meet hypersensitive skin, trying to make up for their neighbors’ deficiencies. 

“You’re a little odd, you know,” he remarks, stretching again and pressing back against me, calves to shins, ass to groin. 

“Why? Because I like your scars?” 

“Because you like my scars,” he agrees. 

There’s reasons. Each scar is a story that I can’t stop myself from learning, a cruel tale that puts another notch in my heart. Plus, I might just have a kink for scars. 

I slide a hand over his hip and capture the half hard cock between his thighs. One of the few places on his body where the skin is completely unblemished. My teeth rake across the scar on his nape again, and he sighs, sleepy-comfortable. 

“Is this what you woke me up for?” he murmurs. 

“Complaining?”

He reaches behind him to press me closer. The head of my dick slips between his ass cheeks, still slick with lube from a few hours earlier. He rocks forward into my fist, then back against my cock, lazily still besides the movement of his hips. 

“Nope,” he replies. 

It’s nice. No rush, just an unhurried climb to the summit, reaching the top mere steps behind the other. I get to take time to appreciate the buildup of perspiration under my tongue and the push-pull of muscles against mine. It’s comforting to breath in the scent of him in as our sweat cools. 

Great… I think his romanticism is rubbing off on me. 

  
  
\--- 

“Hey.” 

“Hey. Vash.” 

He makes an inquisitive noise, barely heard, but felt rumbling up from his chest and into my arm. 

“We should get going soon. Almost daylight.” 

He breathes out, squirming around to face me and giving me a half-lidded stare. 

“Go back to sleep, Wolfwood,” he commands and snuggles his head under my chin. After I brush the spikes out of my nose, I relax. There’s at least an hour left before the sun rises and heats the room to unbearable levels. He’s right. 

… might as well enjoy this while it lasts. 

~ End


End file.
